Jayce
Jedes Mal, wenn Jayce zwischen seiner }} und seiner }} wechselt, wird er für Sekunden und erhält für diese Dauer |ms}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Jayce zur gewählten gegnerischen Einheit, verursacht an allen gegnerischen Einheiten in der Nähe |normal}} und diese für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder mit einem Sprint o.Ä. auszuweichen versucht, wird Jayce nicht folgen. |video = Jayce-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Passiv:}} Jayce regeneriert jedes Mal |mana}}, wenn er einen Gegner in der Hammerform mit einem trifft. |leveling = |Mana}}}} |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Jayce umgibt sich für 4 Sekunden mit einem elektrischen Feld, welches jede Sekunde an allen darin befindlichen gegnerischen Einheiten |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling2 = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Jayce die gewählte gegnerische Einheit mit seinem Hammer Einheiten zurück und verursacht an dieser |magisch}}. Dieser Schaden ist begrenzt gegen . |leveling = % des '''maximalen' Lebens des Ziels|hp}} |Maximaler Schaden gegen Monster| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} - Aktiv:}} Jayce transformiert den in die , erhält dadurch veränderte Fähigkeiten, wird zum mit und sein nächster reduziert die |armor}} und |mr}} des Ziels für 5 Sekunden um %. |leveling = |description2 = Jayce beginnt das Spiel mit bereits erlernter ultimativer Fähigkeit, kann allerdings keine Fähigkeitspunkte zum Aufwerten der Transformation investieren, stattdessen haben alle seine normalen Fähigkeiten 6 Stufen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder geht. * Der verstärkte Angriff hat keine Zeitbegrenzung, weshalb er erst verbraucht wird, wenn Jayce entweder erneut seine Form wechselt oder wenn er jemanden mit einem normale Angriff trifft. * Der verstärkte Angriff wird nicht verbraucht, wenn der Angriff aufgrund einer Kontermechanik nicht trifft. * Der verstärkte Angriff kann keine Strukturen betreffen. * Der verstärkte Angriff wird nicht von Augen verbraucht. |video = Jayce-R }} }} |-|Kanonenform= Jedes Mal, wenn Jayce zwischen seiner }} und seiner }} wechselt, wird er für Sekunden und erhält für diese Dauer |ms}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = / |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Jayce feuert eine Kugel aus Elektrizität in die gewählte Richtung, die bei Kontakt mit einer gegnerischen Einheit oder auf maximaler Reichweite detoniert und an allen nahen gegnerischen Einheiten |normal}} anrichtet. |leveling = | Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Wenn der Schockstoß durch ein fliegt, so werden die Fläche der Wirkung, die Flugreichweite und der Schaden um 40 % und die Projektilgeschwindigkeit um % erhöht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Jayce-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Jayce erhält |as}} für seine nächsten 3 innerhalb von 4 Sekunden auf Angriffe pro Sekunde|as}} und richtet mit diesen Angriffen modifizierten Schaden an. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Hyperladung und kann für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gesetzt, nachdem der dritte Angriff gestartet oder die Dauer abgelaufen ist. |video = Jayce-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Jayce platziert für 4 Sekunden ein Beschleunigungstor an der gewählten Stelle, welches allen , er selbst eingeschlossen, die es durchqueren, über 3 Sekunden abklingendes |ms}} gewährt. |leveling = %|ms}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| in einem sehr kleinen Umkreis. |video = Jayce-E }} }} - Aktiv:}} Jayce transformiert die in den , erhält dadurch veränderte Fähigkeiten, wird zum mit |armor}} und |mr}} und sein nächster verursacht als |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = Jayce beginnt das Spiel mit bereits erlernter ultimativer Fähigkeit, kann allerdings keine Fähigkeitspunkte zum Aufwerten der Transformation investieren, stattdessen haben alle seine normalen Fähigkeiten 6 Stufen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder geht. * Der verstärkte Angriff hat keine Zeitbegrenzung, weshalb er erst verbraucht wird, wenn Jayce entweder erneut seine Form wechselt oder wenn er jemanden mit einem normale Angriff trifft. * Der verstärkte Angriff wird nicht verbraucht, wenn der Angriff aufgrund einer Kontermechanik nicht trifft. * Der verstärkte Angriff kann keine Strukturen betreffen. * Der verstärkte Angriff wird nicht von Augen verbraucht. |video = Jayce-R }} }} cs:Jayce en:Jayce es:Jayce fr:Jayce pl:Jayce pt-br:Jayce ru:Jayce zh:杰斯 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Alte Geschichte Ausgerüstet mit Witz, Charme und seinem Markenzeichen, einem transformierbaren Hammer, hat Jayce sein Leben dem Schutz seiner Heimat, Piltover, gewidmet. Doch lange bevor seine Nation ihn einen Helden nannte, war er ein vielversprechender junger Erfinder. Als Piltover ihn damit beauftragte, einen seltenen arkanen Kristall zu untersuchen, entdeckte Jayce, dass dieser als mächtige Energiequelle genutzt werden kann. Erpicht darauf, sich zu profilieren, begann er, eine Apparatur zu entwickeln, um seine Kraft zu nutzen. Schon bald verbreitete sich die Kunde vom Potenzial des Kristalls über die Grenzen von Piltover hinaus. , der maschinengestützte Wissenschaftler aus Zhaun, machte Jayce ein Angebot: Zusammen konnten sie den Kristall nutzen, um seine „glorreiche Evolution“ weiter zu verbessern - eine Vision einer durch und mit Technologie verbundenen Menschheit. Jayce lehnte ab, doch Viktor hatte nicht vor, mit leeren Händen von dannen zu ziehen. Er sprengte Jayce mühelos beiseite und schnappte sich den Kristall, wobei er die jämmerlichen Sicherheitskräfte des Labors in Brand setzte und in Richtung Zhaun davoneilte. Jayce erbat von der Regierung Piltovers eine Reaktion, doch die Beamten weigerten sich, einen Akt der Aggression zu unterstützen. Er entschied sich, allein zu handeln, denn ihm wurde klar, dass, wenn sich niemand Viktor in den Weg stellte, Piltover niemals mehr sicher sein würde. Jayce kehrte in sein Laboratorium zurück, um sich auf seinen Angriff vorzubereiten. Nach einer intensiven Zeit der Forschung, Entwicklung und praktischen Tests trat er mit seinem krönenden Werk wieder in Erscheinung - dem Merkur-Hammer. Mit der Waffe in seiner Hand marschierte Jayce nach Zhaun und begann seinen Ein-Mann-Angriff. Viktors Gefolgsmänner strömten herbei, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch Jayce fegte sie einfach beiseite und kämpfte sich seinen Weg in das Herz des Labors frei. Dort wurde er der schrecklichen Brillanz von Viktors Kreationen gewahr, die alle von der Energie des arkanen Kristalls angetrieben wurden. Er erkannte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als die Energiequelle zu zerstören, doch Viktor stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Auch wenn beide Wissenschaftler schwer verletzt aus diesem Zusammenprall hervorgingen, konnte Jayce einen verzweifelten Schlag auf den Kristall ausführen. Er zerschmetterte ihn und ergriff die Flucht, als Viktors Maschinen in Flammen aufgingen. Als er erschöpft, aber siegreich, nach Hause zurückkehrte, wurde Jayce von den Bewohnern Piltovers als Held empfangen. Er genoss die Verehrung, aber er wusste auch, dass seine Taten die Aufmerksamkeit gefährlicher Feinde erregt hatten. Nachdem er sich der Verteidigung seines Volkes verschrieben hat, ist Jayce Piltovers größte Hoffnung auf eine strahlende Zukunft. Beziehungen * Jayce hat den Widerstand gegen und seine gegründet, nachdem sie um einen arkanen Kristall kämpften. ** Seine Merkurkanone, sein Merkurhammer und sein Beschleunigungstor sind alles Produkte aus Jayces Nachforschungen über diesen Kristall. * Jayce ist fasziniert von rein , aber angewidert von mit sowie von . * Jayce achtet wegen seines akademischen Einflusses, während er und "amüsiert respektiert". * Obwohl Jayce kein Teil von Piltovers ist, kreuzen sie immer wieder ihre Wege (mit unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen). * Jayce half dabei, in gesperrte Teile von Piltovers akademischer Bibliothek zu gelangen, damit dieser Recherchen über die Existenz von machen konnte. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Jayce Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Jayce Fullmetal-Jayce Screenshots.jpg|Fullmetal-Jayce Charmeur-Jayce Screenshots.jpg|Charmeur-Jayce Verlassener Jayce Screenshots.png|Verlassener Jayce Skins ; : * Sein Aussehen ist möglicherweise angelehnt an die Hammerite- und/oder Mechanist-Fraktion aus . * Er ähnelt The War Mage aus und Captain Hammer aus . ; : * Dieser Skin ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf . * Der Helm ähnelt dem von aus . * Dieser Skin teilt ich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Valentinstages 2013 veröffentlicht. * Der Hintergrund ist möglicherweise von inspiriert worden. Das Aussehen von Jayce selber ist möglicherweise von aus inspiriert worden. * Er ähnelt und Smith aus . * Er ist eine Anspielung an ( -Version) und an Tony Stark ( ). * Seine -Animation ähnelt . * Dieser Skin teilt sich dieses Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ähnelt aus . * Er ähnelt den Sith aus . ** Seine -Animation ist eine Anlehnung an die Macht. ** Seine Soundeffekte lehnen an Dark Side of the Force an. ** Er kämpft gegen , welcher den Jediorde repräsentiert. ** Dieser Skin wurde am veröffentlicht. ** Die Seite, auf welcher er veröffentlicht wurde, lehnt an den Code der Sith und den Jedi COde an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung an traditionelle . ** Er hat einen und einen an seinem Gürtel hängen. ** Die römischen Zahlen 4 (IV) und 8 (XII) sind auf seinen Schulterplatten zu sehen. * Er ähnelt Uber the Lightbringer aus der -Reihe. * Sein Splash-Art ist Teil eines größeren Bildes, in welchem er zusammen mit und kämpft. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Jayce Art Spotlight League of Legends| K DA Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Jayce Konzept.png|Jayce Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jayce Model.png|Jayce Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Jayce hammer Konzept.jpg|Jayce Hammer Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jayce Hammer Render.jpg|Jayce Hammer Model (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Jayce FullMetal Konzept.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Jayce FullMetal Model.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Model (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Riot IQ cover UPDATED.jpg|Charmeur Jayce Promo Jayce Charmeur Konzept.jpg|Charmeur Jayce Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Jayce Hellhammer Konzept 01.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Hellhammer model 01.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Hellhammer model 02.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Hellhammer model 03.gif|Jayce Brighthammer Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) RPG Skins Konzept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) RPG Skins Konzept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) }} |Trivia= Trivia * Jayce wurde von FeralPony und Hephastopheles designt. * Als man noch an Jayces Entwicklung arbeitete, nannte man ihn "Apollo".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Jayce war der hundertste Champion für League of Legends. * Er war der zweite Champion, der schon auf Level 1 Zugang zu seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit hat (der erste war ). * Jayce war außerdem der dritte Champion, der gleich bei seinem Release eine Recall-Animation hatte. Die Anderen sind und . * Er ist einer von derzeit (März 2015) sechs Champions, die mehr als nur vier Championfähigkeiten haben. * Jayce gehört zu den fünf Champions, die sowohl unter der Kategorie "Kämpfer", als auch "Schütze" gelistet sind. * Jayce's Tanz ist eine Referenz auf das Lied U Can't Touch This ''von ''M.C. Hammer. ** Dieses Thema teilt er sich mit , der eine andere Passage aus demselben Lied tanzt. Champion-Vorschau: Jayce, der Verteidiger von Morgen Von NeekosNamanChampion-Spotlight: Jayce, der Verteidiger von Morgen Willkommen zum Champion-Spotlight mit Jayce, Beschwörer! Jayce treibt die Entscheidungsfindung ins Extreme, denn er muss sich entscheiden, ob er als Nahkampf- oder Fernkampfchampion agieren will, wobei ihm jede Strategie andere Fähigkeiten bietet. Jayce kann sich mit dem Merkurhammer direkt ins Gefecht stürzen oder alternativ mit der Merkurkanone Ziele aus der Distanz heraus ausschalten. Jayce spielt sich nicht nur im Spielverlauf unterschiedlich, sondern er kann auch in jedem einzelnen Match ein völlig anderes Erlebnis bieten. Falls ihr an einem Jungler, Kämpfer, Fernkampf-Carry oder einer Mischung aus diesen dreien interessiert seid, dann solltet ihr euch das Champion-Spotlight mit Jayce ansehen! Enthüllt: Jayce, der Verteidiger von Morgen Falls ihr etwas flexibler als Kämpfer oder Fernkampf-Carry unterwegs sein wollt, dann solltet ihr euch unbedingt Jayce, den Verteidiger von Morgen, ansehen. Da Jayce seine Waffe transformieren kann, kann er sich so gut wie jeder Situation anpassen, was aus ihm einen extrem vielseitigen Champion macht, egal welche Rolle man auf den Richtfeldern übernehmen muss. Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Ganzen ist seine ultimative Fähigkeit. Er erhält die erste Stufe kostenlos zu Beginn des Spiels und kann damit seine Waffe entweder in den Merkur-Hammer für kurze Distanz oder in die Merkur-Kanone für eine höhere Reichweite transformieren. Mit jedem Übergang erhält er einen zusätzlichen Effekt für seinen nächsten normalen Angriff, der entweder die Defensive seines Ziels schwächt (Fernkampf) oder erheblich mehr Schaden verursacht (Nahkampf). Die Wahl der richtigen Waffe für jeden Kampf ist der Schlüssel, um Jayce effektiv zu spielen. Im Fernkampf kann Jayce seine Gegner mit Fernkampfangriffen eindecken und „Schockstoß“ und „Hyperladung“ nutzen, um ihnen weiter zuzusetzen. „Sprungtor“ erlaubt es ihm und seinem Team, auf sicherer Distanz zu bleiben. Hat er einen Gegner auf diese Weise geschwächt, kann er „Sprungtor“ nutzen, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Indem er seine Waffe in die Hammerform überführt, kann er mit „Bis zum Himmel“ ins Gefecht springen! Hat er die Distanz überbrückt, kann ihn „Donnernder Schlag“ einen schnellen Todesstoß sichern, während ihm die zusätzliche Rüstung vom Nahkampfmodus zusätzliches Durchhaltevermögen gewährt, um sich zurückzuziehen oder im Nahkampf weiterzukämpfen. Egal, wie auch immer ihr Jayce spielen wollt, der geschickte Wechsel zwischen seinen Waffenmodi wird euren Erfolg oder Misserfolg auf den Richtfeldern bestimmen. Feiert den Valentinstag mit Charmanter Jayce |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * / ** Die Abklingzeit ist jetzt wie vorgesehen um 10 % verringert, wenn er hat. V10.1: * ** ⇒ V9.24: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht ⇒ ist wieder normal. V9.2: * ** Die Animation von normalen Fernkampfangriffen wurde wieder mit der eigentlichen Aufladung und dem Abschuss synchronisiert. V9.1: * ** Wenn Jayce Beschleunigungstor während der Ausführungsdauer von ausführt, ignoriert er jetzt Bewegungskommandos, bis beide Fähigkeiten gewirkt wurden. V8.24: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Soundeffekte von normalen Angriffen manchmal nicht zu hören war. V5.1: * ** Schaden pro Angriff: 70/85/100/115/130 % Gesamt-Angriffsschaden ⇒ 70/80/90/100/110 % Gesamt-Angriffsschaden V4.21: * ** Die Abklingzeit von „Hyperladung“ beginnt nun nach dem dritten Schuss, anstatt sofort bei der Ausführung. ** Abklingzeit: 14/12/10/8/6 Sekunden ⇒ 13/11/9/7/5 Sekunden V3.9 * ** Die Grund-Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1350 auf 1450 erhöht (Die beschleunigte Projektilgeschwindigkeit von „Schockstoß“ bleibt gleich). * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 14/13/12/11/10 auf 16 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.150: * ** Verursacht keinen konstanten Grundschaden mehr (verursacht weiterhin einen Prozentsatz vom maximalen Leben an Schaden und hat einen Bonusfaktor des Angriffsschadens). ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Betäubungen manchmal länger als die Rückstoßdauer anhielten. * Die Manakosten von wurden von 30 auf 50 erhöht. V1.0.0.147b: * Die Manakosten von wurden von konstanten 40 auf 40/50/60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.145: * Allgemein ** Seine normalen Angriffe reagieren nun zügiger, vor allem bei Angriffen mit dem Hammer. ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den der erste normale Angriff nach dem Wechsel zu „Merkurkanone“ nicht flüssig auslöste. V1.0.0.142: * Hinzugefügt. }}